


Silent Tears

by softnsquishable



Series: deaf!Brian (maylor au) [2]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Angst, Deaf Character, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, MPREG FLUFF, Maylor - Freeform, Mpreg, be ready, deaf!brian, maylor mpreg, mpreg!Roger, this one has more tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 04:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19349200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softnsquishable/pseuds/softnsquishable
Summary: There's a little more need for reassurance as Roger's pregnancy progresses.A few people really wanted more of this AU, so here's another part, that involves some first kicks, and just a bit more angst, but so much fluff still, I promise.





	Silent Tears

The rapid light flickering tugged Brian into the other room immediately. Now that Roger was pregnant, the older man was always alert, at his beck and call. He was determined as ever to be the perfect dad, and that started the day he found out his little one was nestled in Roger’s belly. Nothing would stop him, nothing.

*What’s wrong?* Brian asked, rapidly gesturing as he came into the room. 

*Nothing, nothing, I’m fine,* Roger assured him quickly, almost giggling at Brian’s expense. *I didn’t mean to scare you...I just wanted you to be able to feel the baby kick.*

*You can’t scare me like that, Roger,* Brian huffed, but then absorbed the second half of the sentiment. *The baby was kicking!?*

Roger didn’t even have time to answer before Brian had dropped down beside him. His spindly fingers eagerly roamed around Roger’s baby bump. He looked up at Roger with puppy eyes, as if to ask for a bit of guidance. Brian had been anticipating the kicks and movements ever since he found out about the baby. Touching was the only way he could really connect with the little one until they were born.

When they’d had their last ultrasound, Brian’s eyes only left the screen to watch Roger explain what was going on. Roger had detailed everything the doctor told him, what different things they were looking at were, how big the baby was, how well they were developing, etc. The thing that had sent a virtual spike through Brian’s heart came when he saw the tears in Roger’s eyes, and Roger very delicately signed to him *I hear the baby’s heart beating*. Brian had cried too, but not for joy, but because his heart broke. He would never hear that sweet sound for himself. 

He couldn’t very well sign at the baby. He couldn’t speak to the baby. He couldn’t hear the baby. Brian hoped to God that the baby would even know who he was when they were born. That was the part of his disability that was making this all so hard for him. He felt he couldn’t make a real bond with their baby, and that kept him up at night.

You can imagine the way his face fell when even after Roger set his hand in the appropriate spot, after minutes of patient waiting, nothing happened. Brian frowned softly, biting the inside of his lip a bit. So much for /that/ exciting moment. He shook his head, sitting up, but still looking down, feeling defeated.

*It’s still early on,* Roger assured him, making sure his hands were in Brian’s view. *They’ve only just started to move, Brian. You’ll feel it soon.*

Brian only gave a slight nod. He felt pretty bad, despite trying to assure himself it wasn’t a big deal. He shouldn’t be crying now, he’d just be worrying Roger. He stood up before he had the chance, quickly signing something about finishing the dishes before leaving the room. 

Roger bit his lip as he watched after him, somewhat worried about the other. He knew Brian struggled with depression. That, what had just occurred between them, it had to be disappointing. Maybe too disappointing…

Roger got himself up from the sofa, using his hand on the arm of the chair to steady himself on his feet. He wasn’t too big yet, but little things were still becoming just that much trickier. One hand firmly cupping the bottom of his stomach, Roger shuffled off to the kitchen with only making Brian feel better on his mind.

Roger reached the kitchen doorway, and it was his heart’s turn to break. Brian was standing over their sink, sponge clutched in one hand while the water ran. Tears were slipping off of Brian’s face, landing silently in the water as his shoulders shook with soundless sobs, only interrupted by small, almost unheard breath hitches. 

Roger didn’t bother to flick the light before approaching Brian. He stood beside him, resting a hand on his shoulder and giving a little squeeze. Brian turned to him, hazel eyes spilling over and his entire face just the picture of distress and sorrow. 

Roger pulled Brian into his arms, Brian’s head resting on his shoulder. He closed his eyes and let his head rest against Brian’s, one arm on his boyfriend’s back and the other petting his curly hair to try and soothe him. Brian’s hands gripped the back of Roger’s shirt as he wept into the crook of Roger’s neck, trembling and breathing erratically. 

Roger longed to whisper sweet things to Brian. How he would’ve loved to be able to softly talk him, sing a little song to him to calm him down. He really did wish there was more he could do for his boyfriend, anything to make him better, but the doctors weren’t hopeful. Roger could only cling to him for now, gently running his fingers over his scalp and softly kissing his head. 

Brian slowly calmed down, sighing softly to himself. He looked back at the bump again, biting his lip. It didn’t matter. He loved his little one anyways, even if they didn’t love him back the same way.

Brian rested his hands gently on Roger’s bump again. He looked down, managing a little smile as his thumbs gently swiped back and forth across the curve. His little one was still growing there, day by day. He couldn’t let himself despair now, could he? He was still gonna be a dad, and everything would be-....hang on…

Roger’s eyes widened a little as he watched Brian, fixed in place and gazing at his right hand. For a moment he thought he imagined it, but then it happened again. Brian’s lips parted a bit in shock, before he broke out grinning madly. He felt it, he felt it this time. His baby was kicking. 

*They’re saying hi to you,* Roger signed with a smile. *They love their papa.*

*They do…* Brian nodded and bit his lip a little. God, here came those tears again. Why was he such an emotional bloody sod? He couldn’t hold it together if he tried, and Roger was the one that was supposed to be hormonal.

But Brian just gave in, going back to gently rubbing Roger’s bump. Another weight had been lifted from his chest, a bit more confidence restored. He was going to be a good papa yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again for reading! I read every single comment and every kudos and read makes my day! Always down for role play if anyone's interested as well. Find me on---  
> Tumblr: softnsquishable  
> Wattpad: anakinbridger541   
> Instagram: witnessmysins


End file.
